Spartoi in Amestris
by 22-wishes-for-mah-mangos
Summary: When two DWMA students are killed by a kishin called Gluttony, newly formed Spartoi is sent to investigate. Maka, Ox, Blackstar, Kim, Kid, Kilik and their weapons along with Dr. Stein are sent to take the souls of the Homunculi. Who will they cross paths with, and what is it that our soul seeing meisters are sensing underneath Central? Rated T b/c.. SE & FMA Xover NOW ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Hey! KMC here... this is my new story, 'Spartoi in Amestris' it is a Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover. Its gonna go along with the brotherhood storyline and kind of be a branch thingy to when Spartoi was first formed KAY?

PROLOGUE

Kayla Green, One-star meister, 96 kishin souls collected.  
Rick Pine, Demon knife, 96 kishin souls collected.

The knife meister, Kayla Green, walked down the road in a weird country called Amestris. Her partner and weapon demon knife, Rick Pine, had transformed earlier and now they were prowling the streets for a very fat and hungry kishin soul that called itself, Gluttony.

The girl heard a scream and started running towards it.

The bloodcurdling howl could be heard throughout the city, since this was a military based country, and this was the capitol, they would be hear quick.

Kayla jumped up and ran on top of the houses, since it would be quicker to bypass all the buildings.

The screams had stopped.

Whatever had been being attacked by the kishin, was now dead.

She came into view with the monster, it was a fat, obese man that devoured the woman's body whole.

Kayla brought the knife into view, the face of her partner flashed before her. Rick confirmed that that thing was what we were after.

She jumped down from the building, getting the attention of 'Gluttony', it turned around to face her, analyzing the small teenager in front of him.

"Serial killer, Gluttony the 'Homunculus', your days of eating innocent souls are over. You see it's not very heathly, but neither is death, so I'll make it quick and painful." Kayla expected it to run at her in rage, that wasn't the case though. It asked,"Lust, can I eat her?"

Kayla wasn't ready for two pre-kishin souls. She would have to finish off Gluttony, and then go after this 'Lust', she took off run at a faster speed towards the obese guy. Thinking she would go for a slash, stab then backhand slash through his stomach would kill him she started her plan, 'Deep and fast, deep and fast.' She chanted. Finishing up her sequence of kishin killing techniques, she jumped back waiting for the red soul to burst through a fountain of black ribbons.

Red. Black. That is what Kayla Green saw in her last moments. Her blood and the darkness that swallowed her afterwards. Before she did though she ordered Rick to stay in weapon form. He was not happy, more likely devastated. But he obeyed.

As Gluttony devoured Kayla he watched in horror. Knowing that Kayla wouldn't want him to the same fate he stayed in weapon form, hoping they wouldn't sense his presence.

As the obese man followed behind the busty woman, he waited until there was no sign of them, then transformed. He was terrified of those things. He needed to call Lord Death immediately, tell him to send a Death-scythe or Spartoi. He got to a grocery store's window and wrote in 42-42-564 and saying 'Whenever you wanna knock Death's door'. The ringing started, he waited for what seemed like forever. Finally it stopped and Lord Death popped into view, "Hiya, how's it han-", "Lord Death, I'm sorry to interuppt you but you must send backup, NOW! Kayla-" he stopped as two daggers shot through his chest, Lord Death's eyeholes turned to the angry half-circles. The daggers retracted and all the Death God could see was two figures fading into the dark.

KMC: Tsubaki I kinda forgot to do the thing and that other thing would you be kind enough to?

Tsubaki: Sure! Alright Kuro-Chan doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist or Soul Eater

Maka: OH AND….. –scary face- Rate and review or your soul is mine!

Soul: this story is very cool :P

Maka and I: MAKA CHOP!


	2. Spartoi Arrives

**I do NOT own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist(:Brotherhood)**

**Maka's POV**

I was helping Blackstar and Tsubaki pick out a new mission when Soul walked up with his hands in his pockets and said that Spartoi was being put into action.

Tsubaki and I went to get Kid from outside the school where he was admiring the symmetry, while Soul and Blackstar went to the Class Crescent Moon to get Kim, Kilik, Ox and their weapons. We would meet up at the Death room and see what our mission was then pack up and go.

PAGE BREAK

We arrived at the Death room one after the other. Dr. Stein was there, along with Professor Sid, Ms. Marie and... my creepy dad, who was doing his weird face rub and crying. "PAPA LOVES YOU AND-" I averted my eyes and pushed his face off mine and replied by saying that I'd never think of him as a father. He went off to cry in the corner afterwards. "So Lord Death, what is the mission?" Ox asked flashing his glasses; I swear he looked weird enough with the pillars alone but now with the head full of hair too? It just looks weird. Stein answered instead, "You see Ox, two star-meister Kayla Green and her partner, Rick Pine were murdered yesterday by a kishin that calls itself Gluttony the Homunculus, we're sending in Spartoi." I gasped in horror, a two star-meister? Murdered?

Lord Death took up the briefing, "You are to kill anyone associated with this kishin and take their soul in for study. You will leave tomorrow morning so pack light and be ready for a long journey 'cause we can't provide transportation.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up this morning and decided to make some pancakes, since Soul probably didn't pack last night like I told him to. While in the process of pouring, waiting, flipping, waiting and putting them on the plate, I just had to wonder what kind of place 'Amestris' was, and what kind of people it held.

When Soul came out I voiced my thoughts and he responded by getting that creepy ghost telling tone then saying that they were probably the ghosts of WITCHES! I screamed getting scared of his idea. I tried to regain some pride and said that breakfast was ready. We then got out of our pajama's and got into our Spartoi uniforms Soul had gotten a white military-like jacket with the Spartoi logo and blue pants. While I had a white blouse with a blue pleated skirt and a white trench coat split in the back, with my usual white gloves.

We set off for the DWMA where we would take off for a small town just outside of the capital of Amestris. I started running up the stairs, Soul told me to slow down because it wasn't cool to run up stairs. '_Yeah right, more like too lazy' _I wasn't mad or anything, he's just too 'cool' for his own good sometimes. Soul and I walked up the last ten steps where everyone was waiting. "Alright everyone weapon form" said Professor Stein, the weapons transformed I caught Soul. I spun him dramatically over my head and ended by slicing him through the air in front of me, I then smashed his blade into the ground and swung my leg over the staff.

He made the fluffy angel wings appear right above the blade, we took off into the sky, "Hey Soul, remember to shorten the blade, Okay?", "Yeah I got it, sheesh Maka, have a little faith", "I do, but you forgot last time" he didn't respond so I guess I won that argument. Kid summoned Beelzebub, while Tsubaki used the black matter and Kim attached the metal pole to Jackie.

I felt sorry for Ox and the others though... they had to ride in Professed Stein's HOMEMADE airplane. I will never doubt the Professor's intellect, but this is just crazy. Kim and I took pity of Fire and Thunder though, so they transformed and we each put one in our backpack. We flew for what seemed like hours, when we got to the ocean though, we each took turns having Blackstar hang on to us. After the ocean part of our journey ended, Stein told us that we could either ride on top of a train the rest of the way, or fly. Apparently a lot of people were tired from flying and being in weapon form so they chose the train. A train moves very fast, so I will most likely move inside once they're done taking the tickets.

We got on top of the train and I waited five minutes before jumping down to the crevice in between the cars. Everyone followed suit, not wanting to be left cold and alone. I studied the information that Stein had given us, apparently this country's military had taken over and was based on what's known as alchemy. I've read about alchemical science, but never on this grand a scale. The transmutation circles that were shown were pretty confusing and the 'State Alchemists' were described were supposedly at the level of a two star meister. I decided to let the information sink in while I slept so I curled up and closed my eyes.

PAGE BREAK

**Soul's POV**

I have no idea why, but a bunch of people on this train are giving me dirty looks. It's not very cool to judge people, so I just chose to ignore them. But for the past few minutes this little girl has been poking her head over the seat, then when she sees me looking at her she drops down. I asked Blackstar if he saw her, "Yeah, I'll catch her next time" we waited a couple seconds until she popped up again. She saw both of us staring at her, and dove for the protection of behind the seat.

"WAIT" Blackstar shouted.

The girl slowly came back up, "What?"

"Why do you keep staring at us?" I asked

"Well you look weird" she said, pointing at Blackstar, "And you look cool" Shifting her hand to point at me

point at me. "Big Brother" pointing at Blackstar again, he looked pretty happy about it too.

In fact he looked ready to go on the 'Surpass God' speech again. But she interrupted him saying that I was the bigger brother, Blackstar demanded to know why but she cut in again telling us that that makes four brothers.

"Really what are they like?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know they aren't my real brothers" She told us in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"What did they look like? I mean they couldn't be any bigger than me!"

"Well, one of them was really short, and had golden eyes and golden hair," Blackstar had a satisfied look on his face. "And then other one was in a huge suit of armor".

**End of Chapter 1**

**Woah! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! Family difficulties so… yea OMG A CLIFFIE TOO!  
**

**Things you should know:**

**1. You can expect me to upload every other day **

**2. If you can favorite, then review too **

**3. RATE AND REVIEW, OR YOUR SOUL IS MINE!**


	3. The Search for McDougal

**I, Kuromaychan, do NOT (sadly) own FMA or SE, if I did they're would probably be more Blackstar and Soul x Maka**

**Alphonse's POV**

Brother and I were chasing after Isaac McDougal, The Freezing Alchemist, it was the second night that he was out and Isaac was about to freeze Central Command.

Ed was getting restless, as we had scoured the whole city tor McDougal. A bright flash of red flew in the sky, but I shrugged it off as just one of the Colonel's flames. Brother clapped and made some of the sidewalk lift him up, I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. When I got to the top of the iceberg I didn't see what I was expecting. What I saw was a mysterious pink haired girl holding up a lamp, she pulled back on a chain, letting out a blast of flame. Isaac transmuted a wall of ice and ran off to connect the icebergs. The girl turned around, revealing her green eyes. "I suggest you get off this iceberg if you don't want to get fried!" She shouted, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. She proceeded to jump down the hundred feet to the ground, using the flames to soften her fall.

But as she fell to the ground, I noticed some type of patch or badge. SPARTOI. That's what the badge read. Why would a member of some elite team be here? I sure hadn't ever heard of them. "Brother, who do you think that girl was?" I doubt he heard me though, for he had already followed the girl's suggestion and slid down.

I followed him, deciding to drop the subject for now.

**PAGE BREAK**

'The Freezer' was dead. He had been killed by an unknown person, he seemed to have been sliced by a blade of some sort. So I mentally crossed off the 'Spartoi girl' from before, it could have been a friend of hers though, with a weapon as weird as that, the blade that killed McDougal could've been a scythe, halberd or spear.

Above my head there was a flash of flame, knowing it was probably the girl from before I took off running. Brother probably just thought that I had forgotten my head somewhere, and told me to be careful.

I came to an alley not far from where I had come. There was a boy about the same age as Ed, standing with two twin pistols in his hands. He had a scowl on his face telling me that he wasn't afraid to shoot. But he knelt down on his knees moaning," Liz, Patty…. I can't shoot, his armor is perfectly symmetrical" I didn't know who he was talking to, but he sounded like he would've shot me if it weren't for my armor. Not that the bullets wouldn't ricochet, but still. I heard a pounding on the ground, it was Ed. He had transmuted his right arm to the blade form, and was rushing towards the boy.

**Death the Kid's POV**

Left. Right. Left. Right. The teen that was rushing at me was very asymmetrical; I mean he had a blade on one arm and not the other. "Who do you think you are? You're asymmetrical GARBAGE!" I began to shoot at him in my rage. "Hey Kid, calm down and actually fight!" Liz was right, I couldn't let anger fuel my actions. The armored person was about to help my opponent, but Blackstar appeared before him, and challenged him to a fight. I yelled at him to take it easy on the guy, he responded by shouting back that a god never harms his subjects. He didn't even have Tsubaki with him, which was weird, because they were inseparable lately.

I turned my attention to the blonde haired boy, he was still attacking me. I decided to get some distance between us, but as I jumped back I crashed into something. I turned around to see that Maka was being squished underneath me. I jumped up, giving a quick apology while she turned around to pick up the scythe she had been holding. Turns out the short guy had trapped us in a cage he had magically made appear.

The boy creepily appeared out of the shadow with a smile to match, he walked over to Soul and tried to pick him up. Key-word: tried. He struggled with the blade, and I was amused to see that their incompatible soul wavelengths turned out much like Blackstar's try.

He asked Maka why he couldn't pick up the stupid scythe, and she could. She responded by saying that she was much stronger than he was. You see this country didn't have demon weapons, it centered on the science of alchemy. All weapons on this mission were required to stay in weapon form out in the public.

The boy talking to the one in the armor, who was called Alphonse, -Al for short- and Al referred to the short one as Brother. I looked over to Maka who was focusing in on Al, "Kid, take a good look at Alphonse" I did as told, admiring the beautiful symmetry, "No Kid, not the symmetry, his soul!" I tried my soul perception, seeing that there was something funny about his soul, it was a childish one with a light yellow tint. But it was... hollow? And it looked like his soul was bound to armor, and not his body. I listened closely to his voice, searching for the sound of an echo. Before I had the chance to though, Blackstar appeared with Tsubaki, the chain of blackness's blade cut through the heavily built cage and freed us.

Maka ran to pick up Soul, who was still in weapon form. Blackstar knocked out the short one, and I summoned Beelzebub. We would all meet up at the end of the city, where the Professor would have us spread out through the country to search for the kishin that killed Kayla Green, and its accomplices too.

**PAGE BREAK**

Maka and Blackstar would be going east, Kim and Ox to the North, Kilik searching the west, while I would scour the south. The Professor would stay in central and search for any records on the kishins we were looking for. I don't know what it is, but this country has an evil aura emitting from it.

**HEYYY! So that is the third chapter! Its like 1050 words, but it STILL SHORT! So um, RATE AND REVIEW! And I might make them longer…. *devious smile***


	4. Souls in a Barren Room

**Yeah ummm, short chapter, but this story is going to be really long…. So yea, and I haven't updated in forevs. Check out my deviantart at my profile… imam gonna go delete some of the crap on there… bye**

Maka's POV

Blackstar and I were starting in the northern part of the east, in a city called Liore. Apparently there was a miracle-making priest called, Father Cornello. He had to be a kishin egg using human souls; he sounded a lot like Rasputin too.

We passed by a little open air restaurant, which had a religious broadcasting going on about the Sun God Letow. Blackstar and I must've looked pretty weird, him with chain scythes, and me with a giant scythe. I was surprised that we hadn't been kicked out of the town yet, or even attacked.

In a flash there was a spark of lighting to the side, I saw a smashed up radio be put back together. Blackstar, being the one to jump to conclusions, got ready to attack, probably thinking it was a witch. But with a quick glance at the armored man's soul. I saw that it was a human soul, not a witch's. I explained to him what I saw, and he quickly retreated. Wait that armor. "Blackstar, do you recognize that man's armor?", "Huh? Um yeah, it's on display at school, right?" I told the idiot that Kid attacked that guy last night, and that his 'brother' was probably somewhere around here. "Brother?" Soul whispered to me, "Yeah right, what brothers have that much of a difference in height?" I sighed, telling him that that was really rude of him and that we really should get to Cornello. He quieted down and switched to the ninja blade. "BLACKST-", "Relax Maka, they'll probably think it's just that alchemy stuff or whatever"

PAGE BREAK

The souls. There were so many innocent souls. Just floating around. "Blackstar, Tsubaki?" They were shocked at the sight too, seeing the blue souls in the room. We had to perform the 'Konso' or sending of souls. We just help them on their way to Lord Death. I knelt down in the middle of the room and put my hands together, as if praying, and then put them to the ground, the souls slowly sunk down into the ground. I asked Tsubaki to call Lord Death, while I rested. Konso was a tiring thing if you weren't a grim reaper and that many souls added to the sleepiness too. I put my head on Soul's shoulder and went to sleep. We would find a hotel tonight.

Dr. Stein's POV

I was walking to the apartment I had rented, when I heard a voice shouting at something. I decided to see if there was something worth dissecting in that area. I was unhappy with the library; they had refused to let me see records and books concerning my research on the kishin that we were hunting. The woman had told me that I needed to be a state alchemist to see them. She was pretty scared of me too; it was most likely the screw shoved through my skull. Or maybe it was my gray hair, could've been the lab coat and the scalpel I was spinning in my hand. No it had to be the flash in my glasses, yes it was probably that. But I'll just blame it on my appearance.

I finally arrived at the street that the shouting had come from, and what I saw was utterly gruesome. There was a well-built man lying dead on the ground, his skull seemed to have been blown out from the inside. Some form of soul force probably, I quickly scanned the area, looking for the killer. My soul perception found him quickly; he took the first step towards me, asking if I was a state alchemist. "No, but I still see that your soul is quickly turning into a kishin egg. You're going to have to die now." The scar- faced man resembled Soul, with white hair and beady red eyes. I quickly readied my hand, and charged him, since he wouldn't be coming to me. He prepared himself for battle, the tattoo on his arm glowing. I didn't pay any attention to it though, other than it was a possible weapon. All I was focusing on was the fact that I do my best when I want to dissect. So dissecting I will do.

**Short… NOW review responses.. these seem fun**

**WritergirlLB: THANK YOU! Yes envy will be in this story… (s)he will be mistaken for a girl by Blackstar…. Your Xover is coolio too.**

**The jade lotus: did you forget to login, or just think that's cool? (it is cool though) and I AM AWESOME! Thank for noticing… you get a SGP (surpassing god point) from me and Blackstar who I am holding hostage.. and I DID forget to update**

**dreamwritergoddess: thanks a honey bunches of oats…. That was random… pshahhh not really…..?**

**I was right review response ARE fun AND RATE AND REVIEW POR YOUR SOUL IS MINE… pew pew pew.. I don't not own soul eater or fma b or fma**


	5. Interrogation

**IF IVE SAID IT ONCE IVE SAID IT A MILLION TIMES! I. DO. NOT. OWN. SOUL. EATER! or FMA for that matter**

**Ed: Don't call me short!**  
**KM: I didn't say you were short yah fullmetal pipsqeak!**  
**Ed: *opens mouth***  
**KM: *pushes his head down* NOW onto the story**

Roy Mustang's POV

There was suddenly a paper of a scar faced man on my desk, his picture showed a silver haired man in blocky glasses and a huge line of stitches on his face. I looked up to find the lieutenant fiercely glaring at me, she sighed at my stupidity, explaining that he was thought to be the one killing state alchemists. I nodded in understanding, asking why he was on my desk. She told me that I was the most qualified to interrogate him, but her expression replied that I was the only one around that could kill him if worse came to worse.

I got up, stretching out my tired limbs. I asked if we could just bring him in here and she nodded, calling to get him sent to my office. My team and I waited a few minutes, as I was pulling on my gloves he walked in. He stole an empty swivel chair from Fuery's desk, who was out sick today, sitting on it backwards he rolled over to me.

The guy had a giant screw shoved though his head.

I sweat dropped, not expecting that. He was wearing a lab coat, boots, pants, and a thick shirt. It would have been less creepy if everything on him was not covered in stitches. Havoc, Breda, and Falman were all obviously weirded out, when he hadn't even said a word yet. Hawkeye was emotionless as ever though, standing next to where I was sitting, ready to pull out her gun and shoot him.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts as his chair tripped over a loose board and he fell over. He did nothing to stop it, he didn't even blink. As if it happened all the time. He pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up, turning the screw in his head twice clockwise he asked why he had been arrested.

Everyone had their jaws open -except Hawkeye- "You have been arrested for suspicion of killing 4 state alchemists... and Brigadier General, Basque Grand" his face showed some recognition when I pulled out Grand's picture.

"Yes the bald man with the funky moustache. He was the one that was lying on the ground when I got to the street; I quickly searched for the killer, find a white haired man with red eyes. Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like one of my students, Soul Eater. Then again-" I cut him off thinking that he was most likely crazy, "So, Mr... Franken Stein-", "Doctor or Professor, I teach and am fully ready to operate at any time." "Nice to know... so what proof do you have that you did not kill the Brigadier General?" Personally, I didn't mind that Grand was dead; he was another man in my way to Fürher. But that wasn't necessary for HIM to know.

"I don't, you see I could've easily blown out his skull, and I could kill everyone here and leave right now. But I wouldn't, and do you know why? Because I'm the good guy. If you could see that something with this country is wrong, then my team and I wouldn't be here. I'm looking for 'Gluttony the Homunculus' he killed a top fighter at where I work which isn't very easy. I can't research because I can't use the library, so what are you going to do Mustang? I know that you have that gut feeling, when something is right. So are you going to ship me off to execution? Or help your country live through the next half a decade?"

**Review Responses:**

**dreamwritergoddess: its alright, spartoi is still in that 'who the heck are are they!?' phase**

**RowanQuill: Scar's fine... the time skip in this chapter hopefully suggests that he got away...**

**Words and Fire: Thanks! and yes there will**

**You all get a SGP for reviewing, whoever reviews the most gets a free story request... has to be a series i know though**

**so ya, check out taylor swifts NEW single 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' i love it so i bought it**


	6. A Thief in Rush Valley?

**Heyooo! Yah this is during miracle at rush valley(2009) so uh ya. I made Paninya able to weild Liz/Patty cause it helps the story. **

ONWARDS TO THE STORY MY TRUSTY REVEIWERS!

Death the Kid POV

I had gotten off the train and was now walking through Rush Valley, Liz and Patty were in gun form and I was asking people if they knew of a person known as 'Gluttony the Homunculus' (1). All I got was, 'Homunculi are just legends kid's' or, 'Ask the alchemists in central'.

So I wasn't in a very good mood.

Someone came up to admire Liz and Patty, saying that the guns were beautiful. He called up some of his friends and seconds later I was being swarmed by the citizens. I desperately tried to keep a hold of Patty, but a dozen people that worked on automail everyday, were apparently enough to pull the silver pistol out of my hand.

When they finally dispersed, not interested any more, I couldn't find Patty. I went into a deserted alleyway and let Liz transform. She was terrified of what had happened to her younger sister, and was speeding on about what was happening to Patty right now. I dropped down on the ground, as I had realized that the symmetry would be ruined if I didn't have Patty. Liz soon settled down though and went over to one of the nearby shopkeepers, asking if he knew what had happened to the guns I had been holding. "Looks like you've been hit by Paninya."

"Paninya?", "Mmmhmm, a con artist or thief if you will, she usually steals from the tourists here."

"Can you tell us where she might be?" Liz demanded.

"Of course!" The old man said, startled because of her sudden abruptness, "She lives with Dominic and his daughter and her husband."

"Thank you so much!" She replied, waving to the helpful shopkeeper. Her attitude to the man was a faux though. Because she then grabbed the back of my suit, using it as an anger manegment doll. The death grip was out of total furiousness though. I was still too dazed about the symmetry to notice though.

Page break!

Liz's POV

This sun was killing me. I mean for one, it was incredibly hot, but not as hot as the Sahara. And two, it looks FREAKING creepy, it's panting face was missing, the orange spiky flames were gone, and he was much smaller. Why was he a he? Because having a female sun would be... weird (3).

Just being in the creepy country was too much, I felt as if there were ghosts watching me, waiting to gobble me up (3).

Kid was getting heavy to drag, so I told him to get out Beezlebub and let me transform. "No, there is no symmetry left in this world anymore, as a reaper I preserve balance, and balance is symmetry, I've failed as a grim reaper. I don't deserve to live anymore."

"THEN DIE ALREADY!"

He gained life again though as he turned his head to a dusty rotten old bridge, there was a girl about our age standing on it. Patty was still in gun form, quiet as a mouse, following our one rule of not transforming in front of strangers in this country.

"Would you mind returning my pistol please?" Kid shouted across the gorge.

The girl only smirked, dashing off, fast as a cheetah.

I was now getting angry at the fellow teen who had kidnapped my sister. Kid had stood up dusting himself off, he summoned Beezlebub. I transformed and he grimaced at the asymmetry. But he withheld his sickness and leaned toward, quickly catching up with the girl. She turned a corner though and crashed into a house. She closed the door and locked it, like it would help. I went back to human form and knocked on the door. "Patty! Go ahead and transform!"

I saw a flash though the window and knew that my little sister had followed my order. Kid pushed me out of the way and kicked open the door, fuming at the thief.

Back to Kid's POV

Liz walked up to the girl and yelled at her saying that she was a dirty thief and had stolen her sister. The girl was obviously still dumbstruck at Patty's transformation, gaping at the girl and talking gibberish.

I casually scanned the room for others and saw that there was a blonde girl, and guy, a huge suit of armor and a grumpy old man all shouting at each other.

I strolled up to them cutting them off with a short, 'ahem'.

**Yeah… I know. Freakin' short… like 700 words im sad I really wanted to get something up. um review responses wow there are a lot**

**Moose Geek: Thanks! I don't have my parents to tell me that cause they'll be all, "****_May that's not appropritote for your age group!" _****it perfectly fine phssssahhh…..**

**Universe of the Soul Seeker: In order of first review to last, thanks i don't have a beta so im very happy, YAY go shortness…. Wait I just dissed it, YAAAAAYYYY!, it would be great…except I haven't watched naruto in like…. Two years **

**Guest: I am terribly sorry, but this is not an OC story. Like my butler impression? Now… ahem, MAKE YOUR OWN STORY!:( **

**Korona: *considering* NOOOOOOO!**

**KuroEnzeru: hi.** **Its my turn to respond to the review for once.** **Yes, yes it is. I did and its going to mix even more. Kid…. Right up there. Ewww no look at the profile my friend. Constructive Criticism?** **Thankyou, but sorry I haven't found a beta yet. I do. LOL YAAAAY.**

**I will!**

**MAYCHAN**

**ThetaPendragon: love love love love love love love love you back… don't get concernicus about it though not in that sense. That makes sense… I am really tall too. GO TALL PEOPLE! But then uh, shorties rock too.**

**DarkKittehKat: ehhh yah I know the Konso thing but… the story needed it. Lets all just say that maka was given the power when she became a 2 star meister.**

**C: deal with it :C**

**Yeah… this chapter would've been with ox and kim…. But the reviewers wanted kid…. And… yeah**

**I have recently found a new obsession with HTTYD (look it up losers)**

**PEACE! MAY-DOG IS OUT YO!**

**_did I just quote Candace?_**


	7. Author Alert

Hey guys, sorry for all of you who thought this was a new chapter, but sadly it's not. :( *sighs*

I wanted to at least tell you guys why I haven't been updating since October, and it's not pretty...

You see my older brother has been in a terrible car accident and is suffering from a brain injury. He had the left part of his skull removed and was comatose for a week. It has only been about 2 1/2 months since the accident and he is making great recovery. He is slowly regaining movement of his left arm and leg, he's still a bit slow with speech, but it's fixed his stutter.

So for now and probably until summer I won't be on Fanfiction much. So I'm putting the story on hiatus. I'm sorry, but I also starting riding (horses) again. I'm working at a barn, and in return I get lessons. I'll have to thank my best friend for this opportunity. It's a great way to get my mind off things. I'll try to update the next chapter sometime this month. But I can't promise. I'm only human. Thanks for all your guy's support through the story. And I'll definitely finish this story!


	8. Contact of the Two Sides

Ed's POV

I was fantasizing on how fantastic it would be if Winry could make my automail lighter, and I could grow taller! Winry quickly asked for apprenticeship under Mr. Dominic, and he declined just as fast.

But my daydreams were soon interrupted by Paninya crashing though the door and locking it, while a loud rapping on the door sounded through the cabin. The voice of a teenage girl came from outside of the cabin, shouting for Patty to transform...?

I was still pissed at Paninya though, 'cause she still hadn't given back my pocketwatch, so I ignored the commotion going on behind me.

I was arguing with Dominic about Winry's apprenticeship, still not wanting to let go of the tiny reality of me growing taller. I was soon cut off because someone had come into our little circle of argument. He had obsidian black hair, and three white stripes running trough it. Eyes even more golden than mine own, and pale, un-tan skin. The stranger had on a white sports coat and neavy blue pants.

"Do you know that girl!" The guy shouted at us -Dominic-, "Because that girl over there stole one of my guns!"

Wait. Guns? Why does he have guns? Paninya doesn't have a gun on her, and neither does he. So why is he talking about Paninya stealing one of his guns? And, wait another second, I thought Paninya had given up stealing?

Dear science, this guy just confused my whole brain with only two sentences. Help me.

"Liz, Patty, we have to go now." The guy called to the two girls standing at the other end of the room. They began to walk out, but the tall girl turned around, "I'm sorry for the trouble! We just came to get my little sister." She apologized.

They briskly walked out, somewhat in a hurry. But I still wasn't convinced, something was off about those people.

I went to the window, looking out of it, and I did not think it was very normal.

Since when did teenage girls turn into pistols and flying skateboards appear out of nothing?

Wait, WHAT!

That's human transmutation, and the power of the Philosopher's stone!

The Philosopher stone.

That gem that can help my brother and I get back our body's!

I busted out the door, desperate to catch the guy. I heard Al clanking out behind me, quickly, I transmuted the earth and manipulated it to bring us closer to him.

The raven haired boy turned around bringing the board to a stop, eyes filled with disgust for me. Why? I don't know...

He raised the desert eagles to 80 degrees and crossed his arms. Again, I a little voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Winry kept on about where had those two teenage girls gone? People don't just randomly disappear do they?

"NO! STOP! THE BULLETS WILL ONLY RICOCHET!" Shouted Al, he was still a little boy in that big suit of armor of his... WAIT! No, I can't get all sappy like this! Especially during a fight! Get ahold of yourself Edward!

I heard the shot ring through the air like a bell.

I heard Al scream my name.

I hit the ground with a thud.

And sat there for a few seconds getting my bearings.

"What the hell'dja do that for!?" I angrily yelled shaking my fist at the weirdo.

"My finger slipped. Sorry." He responded flatly.

The kid hovered down quietly and threw his guns in the air, but what I didn't expect was for the desert eagles to transform... Into the missing cowgirls.

The kid hovered down quietly and threw his guns in the air, but what I didn't expect was for the desert eagles to transform... Into the missing cowgirls. Now I was interested.

"Hiya, how'ya doing? What's your name? How old are you? When's your birthday? Why are you so short? Do you like giraffes? On a scale of 1 - 10 how much do you love giraffes, 10 being the most?" The shorter, blonder one Questioned (more like interrogated) me.

"I'm alright, Edward Elric and I'm 15 years old. My birthday is January 19th, because I don't drink my milk, I don't know what giraffes are really. Please refer to answer number siiiii- HEY IM NOT SHORT WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ANYWAYS?! YOUR THE SHORT ONE YOU MIDGET! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME SHORT! (Blah-blah-blah)

"You're weird..." Mumbled Patty, her innocent blue eyes wide with... Well... Stuff...

"Yeah and you're short," he responded to Patty, "Now! Tell me why you're here!" Ed demanded.

"I came to get Liz and Patty." Answered Kid flatly.

"No. I mean, why. Are. You. In. Amestris?"

"To find a kishin called Gluttony the Homunculus."

"What's a kishin?"

"An ex-human who eats human souls."

"Souls aren't tangible though."

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't"

"Yes they are!"

"No. They. Aren't."

"Yes. They. Ar-" Kid was cut off by Liz, who started to explain all about the DWMA,

"Look, we go to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. AKA the DWMA. Our school is a defense against evil, which would basically put the world into chaos and drag humanity into the depths of fear and insanity, and madness. Got it so far? Us, good. Witches, werewolves, and kishins, bad. Alright, so kishins are always hungry for destruction. So to make sure that THE Kishin never ever wakes up ever again, the DWMA was found by Death, Kid's dad. So basically, we're an organization to make, protect, and preserve peace. Kapeesh?"

Ed just looked at her like she was crazy. "Kaposh?"

She went on, "Ok, so, we are here in this Amestris place because, as Kid said, of Gluttony the Homunculus, a kishin... Kishin is bad. Remember?

**Cliffie! So I finally had time to write because my dad's gone for the day and now I can type on an actual computer instead of my (NEW) iphone that I got for Christmas or my heavy as heck kindle fire….sighs**

**I tried to make this chapter extra long for all you guys! But sadly I think that 1000 words is a good(e) criteria for a standard chapter. And I really wanted to get this one out to you guys…**

**First 6 ppl to review get a sneak peak of the next chapter! Why 6? b/c 6 is my lucky (star)number… yeah…. **

***various Japanese lawyers look at Kuro***

**DO I HAVE TO DO IT?! She yells.**

***said various Japanese lawyers nod***

**Fine…. I (don't) own FMA…**

**They continue to stare at kuro.**

**OR SOUL EATER! *crys***

**They nod, happy that the soon to be 13 year old is crying about not owning any anime whatsoever.**


End file.
